


All You Need is Kill

by roguetwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live. Die. Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a really long post. I should warn that the language used is quite vulgar, especially from Levi. Mentions of deaths and blood, blue blood.

“Shit!” Levi mutters. He accidentally stepped on a pile of horse shit. Levi wouldn’t have stepped on it if he is not too distracted looking for a certain someone. He will have to clean it up later, after he have his talk.

“Where the hell are you, eyebrows?” he mutters again as he continues his search. Levi looked for Erwin everywhere he could think of but Erwin is nowhere to be found. Office, checked. Mess hall, checked. Now, he is heading towards the training grounds. If Erwin is not there too, Levi is going to check the commander’s private quarters.

“ _Eyebrows better not be sleeping in his quarters at this hour.”_ Levi thinks just as he enters the training grounds. _“Or I’m going to burn it down with him in it.”_

“That is a rare smirk.” Mike interrupts his thought. Levi turns to see Mike carrying two huge punching bags on his shoulders.

“I’m looking for Erwin.” Levi says, back to his usual scowl.

Mike sniffs the air and decides not to poke further. Testing Levi’s patience is not his specialty. He better lead the way.

“Follow me.”

At a hidden corner of the training grounds, Levi finally sees Erwin doing crunches in his under shirt. Mike drops the punching bags near a stand, not too far from Erwin. The impact causes dust to fly and Erwin instinctively covers his eyes.

“Hey, watch it!” warns Erwin.

“Tch.”

To the familiar sound, Erwin acknowledges him. “I thought I saw you, Levi. I’ve been wondering when you would come to see me.” Erwin puts out his hand expecting Levi to help him up.

“You can stand on your own, old man.” Levi folds his arm to his chest and looks away. “You don’t have to work this hard as a commander, you know. You should sit your ass in an office chair not on the ground.”

“Paperwork and meetings can wait.” Erwin says as he rises, eyeing Mike. “I’ve been told my ass is drooping. We can’t have a commander with a sad ass now, can’t we? People might think we are slacking.”

Mike snickers. “All it takes for Erwin to work out is to have Hanji rank the butts of every Survey Corps members. _He_ is slipping down the ranking.” Mike points to Erwin.

Levi grimaces at the mention of Hanji’s name. He walks towards Erwin to get closer to him. Maybe if they are closer, he will get the points across clearly.

“Speaking of Four Eyes,” Levi begins his rant, “She is coming to see you and ask for a special outing into the titan’s territory.” His face shows all kinds of distress. “You have to disapprove it. You must disapprove it. No matter how hard she smacks the table. We’ll get a new table if necessary but do not let Hanji and her squad go.”

Erwin shakes his head. “I’m afraid you are too late, Levi. She came to see me early in the morning.” Levi shifts a little in his boots. Before he could speak, Erwin raises an arm. “She explained to me the importance of this special outing and even handed me a report with extensive details.”

“So you turned her down, right?” Levi asks, hopeful.

“I told her, I’ll look into it.” Levi’s expression turns delightful. “I’m thinking of approving her proposal.”

“No.” Levi says without missing a beat. That delightful expression is gone.

“If you have better reason as to why she shouldn’t go, I’m all ears” Erwin says.

“It’s reckless.” Levi retorts. “The whole reason of the special outing is reckless. She is reckless. You are being reckless. Why bother having this shit when we are heading out on an expedition in a month?”

“The titan was blue.” Mike interjects. “The Garrisons spotted the same titan that fits the description wandering by the wall. Even I get a boner from hearing that.”

Levi gives Mike the meanest side-eyes.

“ _If only I could reach that neck, I would have given him a good choke-hold.”_

“It’s bullshit.” Levi says as he looks again at Erwin. “All we have is the information from Ilse Lagner’s journal and she is dead.”

Erwin tries his best to reason with Levi. “Then it will be best for Hanji to investigate it herself. Let her dismiss Ilse’s notes and put everything to rest.” After a considerable pause, Erwin continues, “It will be a simple mission, I promise.”

“Tch.” Sensing his effort to foil Hanji’s plan has failed, he turns to leave the training grounds.

“I will have Mike and his squad go with her.” Erwin adds and Levi stops in his tracks.

“No, let me and my squad go.” Levi speaks over his shoulder. Then he keeps walking but speaks loud enough for Erwin and Mike to hear, “That damned Four-Eyes needs to get in line.”

Erwin and Mike are smirking at each other, finding the whole scenario to be amusing.

“Well, I carried the punching bags from the store room.” Mike breaks the silence. “Commander or not, you’ll have to hang it.”

* * *

“ _We’re in deep shit.”_ Levi thinks. It’s hot. It’s too hot. Although he is standing on a high tree branch, he is still hot. He reaches for his neck to loosen his cravat.

“Captain, we found them!” Levi turns towards Petra’s voice as she lands near him. Her face is distressed. “The rest of the squad is assisting them. It doesn’t look good, captain.”

Levi adjusts his gear and shoots the hook towards the direction Petra came from. Petra follows suit, matching Levi’s speed. As Petra takes point, Levi contemplates if they could do anything different to avoid the shit storm that is happening right now. If only they didn’t decide to separate to cover more grounds.

“Idiot, Four-Eyes.”

“Captain! An eight meters ahead of us!” Petra yells. She is noticeably slowing down to assess the situation.

Levi keeps charging forward, blades at the ready. He swings from tree to tree and when he finally gets closer to the titan, he shoots a hook to it’s shoulder and let himself fall to gain more momentum. At the right angle, he releases the gas and he is pushed upwards. He gets as high as possible before spinning and slashes his target at it’s nape. He immediately shoots a hook to a nearby tree and lands on one of the branches.

“Hurry, Petra.” he commands and Petra assumes her position.

Not far from where they are, Levi spots Nifa cowering on a tree branch. Levi changes his direction and lands on a tree next to Nifa. Petra sees the distraught Nifa and lands beside her.

“Why didn’t you signal us earlier?” Levi asks Nifa directly without showing any sign of concern towards her.

“The acoustic rounds were with Keiji. He.. he is DEAD!” Nifa wails. Petra who is by her side tries to calm her.

“This is not the time. We have to move. Where are they?” Levi asks.

“ _Where is she?”_ Is what he meant.

Nifa points to the inner part of the forest. That would make sense. The trees there are taller, good for visibility and will keep them from titan’s reach.

“Th.. there are titans among the trees. It’s like they know our every moves. Our.. our every steps. We had no cha..” Nifa sobs.

Levi takes the information in. Forming a plan in his head. If any of them is to make it out alive, they have to get to their horses. Their horses are scattered, spooked by the sudden influx of titans. To summon what’s left of the horses here will only attract more titans. They left a few spare horses at the outer forest. That is their only chance.

“Our mission now is to get everybody’s ass to safety and head to where we stationed the spare horses. Move out!”

They move towards the forest, making sure no titans are hidden among the trees. Before long, they can hear frantic shouts and yells. It’s normal for them to make that much noise during battle to communicate with each other. That gives Levi some kind of comfort knowing that there are people still alive.

The three of them land on a branch before making their next move. Eld and Gunther are working together to take down a twelve meter titan not far from where there are perched up.  At the other side, Levi can see that Oluo is butchering a titan. Limb by limb.

“Petra, assist Oluo.”

“Right on it, Captain.”

Every members of his team are accounted for.

“Squad leader, no!” Levi looks frantically for the source of that voice.

“Let’s find your squad leader, Nifa.”

As they started to go towards what it seemed to be Moblit’s voice, Gunther can be heard screaming at the top of his lungs.

“LET GO OF HIM, YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!”

Eld, unconscious, is in the hand of that titan they were taking down. Gunther at that very moment is standing at the foot of the titan. He is probably out of gas. In a blink of an eye, Gunther is leveled by the titan’s foot.

Levi dashes towards that twelve meter titan in an attempt to save Eld. He might not make it to the nape in time, so Levi cuts it’s legs. The titan falls to the ground and Levi runs towards it’s nape before it regenerates and end it. Levi checks on Eld but he is dead. Crushed in the hand of the titan.

“ _Damn it!”_

Levi looks for Petra and Oluo. They are still working together killing another titan in the proximity. Levi decides to stay with the rest of his squad and clear the titans here. After they take down another three titans, they regroup.

“Useless titans, they got Gunther and Eld.” spat Oluo.

“Where is Hanji and her squad?” Levi asks Oluo.

“We found them at the clearing, squad leader instructed us to go to the inner forest for more coverage and place to shoot our hooks.”  says Oluo as he ejects both of his blunt blades. “Everything went well for awhile then suddenly a horde of titans sized 10-15 meters ambushed us not far from here. Including the ugly blue one.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Oluo” Levi utters, expressionless.

“Squad Leader wanted to grab the ugly blue titan’s attention and a few other titans away from us. That was when we were separated.” Oluo points towards the area Levi heard Moblit’s voice. “I think they went that way.”

“We go to them, NOW. We will retrieve Eld and Gunther after we are done. Petra, get Nifa.” Levi instructs instantly.

They proceed to where Oluo pointed. This time, Levi leads the group. There is no noise, in fact it is too calm. He doesn’t like this state of calmness. When they reach an area with titan’s carcasses, they perch on a tree branch.

“Mo..Moblit! Where are you?! Squad Leader?! Goggles-kun?!” Nifa cried out. Levi adjusts his eyes to see through the titan’s steam.

“I see something down there. Oluo, check it out!” Levi commands.

“With pleasure, captain.” He zips to the ground. After a few seconds, he zips up again. Looking sombre, he holds up a goggle.

Levi feels lightheaded, pulse throbbing in his ears.

“ _It can’t be.”_

“It belonged to Goggles-kun. I see no sign of anybody else.” Oluo explains. Levi is relieved but he can hear Nifa sobbing uncontrollably.

“I heard Moblit’s scream not too long ago. They must be here somewhere. Keep an eye out for them but don’t wander off too f… “

 

“NOOOO!”

 

Levi didn’t even finish his orders, he makes a mad dash towards that scream. That is without a doubt, Moblit’s voice.

Levi sees a titan ahead of him, it’s back at him. Without hesitation, he attacks it’s nape and the titan fell to the ground. Levi stands on top of the titan’s carcass. He looks up and sees Moblit sitting on the ground, holding a body. The body, Hanji, is missing a chunk of her abdomen. Her intestines spread out of her body. Levi has the overwhelming urge to put it back to its place. It’s too messy, too bloody but he couldn’t even move.

“ _Where is her goggles? She can’t see without it.”_

“Captain, you found them.” Petra says softly. “Would you like to get closer?”

Levi shakes out of his daze and walks towards Moblit.

“Ca.. captain, I tried to save her bu.. but the titans. They’re showing some kind of intelligence. The..” Levi raises a finger to shush Moblit.

He kneels to the ground to check if Hanji is still alive. She is breathing, shallow. Levi looks at her with a pang in his chest. He instinctively brush her forehead and she moves to his touch like she always does in the mornings. She struggles to open her eyes, like it is the hardest thing to do.

At the sight of him, she smiles like everything is fine. Levi can hear sobs coming from Nifa and Petra. They are standing behind him.

“I screwed up pretty bad this time, huh?” Hanji moves her hand and Levi reach for it without even breaking their eye contact. Her hand is cold. Levi thinks if he squeeze harder, her hands will be warm again.

“I love you…” she blinks and a single teardrop falls at the side of her cheek. “I’m sorry I never said that to you. That is the only choice I made that I regret.”

Hanji gives him a reassuring smile, as if it would lessen his pain. Then, her cold hand goes limp. Levi lowers his head and his shoulders are shaking. He is not letting go of Hanji’s hand.

“Captain?” Moblit calls for Levi as the dark expression on Levi’s face is terrifying to him.

“Which titan killed her?” Levi asks as he looks up to Moblit, menacingly.

“The blue titan. We were chasing after it and it led us here.”

The ground shakes as if a herd of titans are running. Levi looks behind him and indeed, a herd of titans are running their way. No blue titan in sight. He lets go of Hanji’s hand gently and stands up facing his subordinates.

“I’m going to find the f*cking blue titan and kill it.” He walks pass Petra who was holding Oluo’s arm. He turns his head and continues, “Whatever you brats decide next, it will be up to you.”

Without any delay, Levi takes out his blade’s handles out of the holster and attach it to the blades. He shoots up to a tree, leaving the rest behind. Even from a higher position, he can’t spot the blue titan.

“ _Come out you ugly son of a bitch. Let me carve your face.”_

Levi’s first target is a 12 meters titan running ahead of the pack. He waits for it to get closer to him and shoots a hook directly to it’s temple. Using the propelling gas, he directs himself to the back of the titan’s head and slashes it’s nape. Before the titan hit the ground, he shoots the hook to the next titan close to the one he just killed. He is too close to the ground to get to the nape, so he attacks it’s knee. The titan fell but it is not dead, leg severed. Levi knows it will regenerate but he keeps moving forward.

“ _I’m not looking back, not until I kill that f*cker.”_

* * *

_It all happened like a blur. Levi was down to his last two blades. Steams and heat surround him like he was no longer on earth. Like he was somewhere foreign, like somewhere out of this world._

_“Like hell.”_

_He heard Petra screamed when it got Oluo. It swallowed him whole. Petra at her moment of weakness, abandoned her current target to get to Oluo. Silly, the titan she didn’t kill grabbed her by her head. Neck snapped._

_Then he heard it again , Moblit’s voice._

_“Not her too!”_

_He tried to save Nifa who was too scared to move after she hit a tree. He slashed the titan’s nape, but his blades are too blunt. Another titan grabbed him. Wait, another joined in. It pulled Moblit in different directions. Nifa on the ground crying._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The titan Moblit failed to kill picked her up and eat her alive._

* * *

Levi looks down from where he is standing. Nobody is left alive. Only titans roaming the grounds. Any effort to kill them right now would be useless. There are just too many of it. He finally breaks down. When there is no one around to see him in his weakest moment, he cries in his palm. He wonders why this keeps happening to him. Maybe, just maybe, he should end it all. Jump off this tree and let the titans have him.

“ _No, Hanji would hate that. Keep going, she’d say”_

After a few moments, he decides that he had enough of it. He looks up to take a final look at Hanji from where he stands before he moves on.

Something is different. The titans are gone. All that’s left are the bodies of his dead comrades and some titan’s carcass. Then he hears it, heavy footsteps. A titan’s footsteps. He looks for the source of the sound. There it is, the blue titan.

“ _Is it on it’s own?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Why?”_

So many questions in his mind.

“ _Hanji would kill to find out the answers. She would annoy the heck out of Erwin to let her investigate. Doesn’t matter anymore. She’s gone. Dead.”_

He shakes out of his thoughts. He has one target and one target only; to kill the blue titan. Levi moves silently towards the blue titan. When he feels he has the advantage over the blue titan, he jumps out of the tree with a strong grunt. The 15m blue titan seems to notice Levi’s surprise attack, raises it’s arm to block Levi’s blades. That self defense move shocks Levi to some extent but it does not deter him from his purpose. He’s always been the kill first, ask questions later sort of person.

He slashes it’s arm and keeps spinning until he reach it’s shoulder. Slit it’s throat but not deep enough to separate it’s head from it’s shoulder. His movements are fast, the titan doesn’t even have the chance to react. Levi keeps on spinning with his blades until there is nothing more to cut.

After he obliterated the blue titan, Levi stands ankle deep in a puddle of blue titan’s blood. That amount of blood fitting for a titan of that size. He looks at his hand, covered in the blue blood. The blood is literally blue and he is drenched in it.

“ _Disgusting.”_

Then he feels it, the pain. Like his skin is on fire. He looks at his hand again, the blue blood is eroding his skin into his bones. It’s too painful, he kneels into the puddle of blood. Finally, he curled up not able to move from the corrosive blood. His face eventually melts from the heat. He shuts his eyes and his last thoughts are of Hanji smiling before they go to sleep the last time they spent the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. There might be a few things that are worded poorly because English is haaard. Expect typos and grammar errors but feel free to point it out. I would appreciate any comments but please be nice. I have no self-esteem :)


	2. Day 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Expect a lot of bad words from Levi but no mentions of blood or deaths this time around. Wait, there are mentions of blood and deaths. Dammit.

“ _Where the f*ck am I?”_

Levi wakes up with a jolt. At the moment of confusion, he gropes himself to check if his skin has melted or if his bones are exposed caused by the blue blood.

“ _I'm still alive.”_

 His breath is uneven but when he finally calms down, he takes a look at his surroundings. It is too dim since the curtains are not drawn. He shuts his eyes again as he pinch the bridge of his nose. The smell of this room is familiar, the bed he is sitting on is familiar, the sheets are soft as it should be and he is in his sleeping pants. When he opens his eyes, his perspective change a little. He can see a tin of his favorite tea leaves on the shelve, his workspace, the shitty drawing of Hanji he drew to spite her taped to the wall.

“ _F*ck. It was just a dream?”_

While ruffling his hair, he breathe a sigh of relief. He looks again at the notes and maps on the wall of his quarters. He sees it again, the shitty drawing of Hanji. Then only he recalls the dream he had. All of his squad members died. He remembers the bloody Hanji, the cold hands, the last moments, the “I love y..”.

Levi rushes off his bed and freshens up at a record time and leave the quarters to.. he is not sure either. In his mind, he has to find Hanji.

He looks for her everywhere he could think of. Office, checked. Mess hall, checked. Now, he is heading towards the training grounds.

“Shit!” Levi mutters. He accidentally stepped on a pile of horse shit. He will have to clean it up later, after he found her.

Levi stops in his tracks. He looks back at the pile of horse shit. He feels like he's been through this shit before. He shakes it off and proceed to the training grounds.

“ _Ah, dammit! I forgot to check her lab!”_

“There it is, the famous scowl.” Mike interrupts his thought. As Levi expected, he turns to see Mike carrying two huge punching bags.

“I'm looking for Four Eyes.” Levi says while his expression remains the same.

Mike sniffs the air and decides not to poke further. Testing Levi's patience is not his specialty. He better lead the way.

“She is not here but Erwin is expecting you. Follow me.”

Reluctantly, Levi tags along. When they arrive at a hidden corner of the training grounds, Levi sees him. Erwin in his under shirt, doing crunches. Levi looks on everything but something feels different, or in this case too familiar. He watches Mike drop the punching bags and Erwin covering his eyes. Erwin puts out his hand but Levi keeps looking at it with a confused face. Erwin grins at that and stands on his own.

“Do you know Hanji has been ranking butts of Survey Corps members? She's the reason I'm working out right now.”

Mike points to Erwin, “He is slipping down the rank.”

“Yeah. Yeah. You don't want people to think Survey Corps is slacking off.” Levi says before Erwin could say anything else. Erwin is impressed at Levi's observant behavior.

“If you're here to talk me out of agreeing to Hanji's proposal, I would have to say that you're too late.” Erwin continues, “She came to see me early in the morning with detailed reports and I have to say, it looks promising.”

“You should have turned it down. This outing will result in nothing but deaths.”

“The titan was blue.” Mike interjects. “The Garrisons spotted the same titan that fits the description wandering by the wall. Even I get a...”

“Stop, Mike.” Levi interrupts, “Nobody wants to hear about your f*cking boner.”

Levi can't take it anymore. He turns to Erwin as if he can give Levi an explanation to this situation.

“Erwin, would you believe me if I say for some unknown reasons, I've been through this whole shit?”

“What, Mike's boner?” Erwin quips.

“Go to hell.” Levi walks away and as he does, he speaks over his shoulder, “My squad and I will go with Four Eyes. You keep your squad and boner to yourself, Mike.”

He can hear raucous laughter as he leaves the training grounds.

“ _Tch. Idiots.”_

He speed walks to Hanji's lab which is in a different building from the officer's building. Her experiments tend to go haywire, so Erwin relocated her lab to a safer location. Levi enters the building and goes directly to Hanji's usual lab.

As he turns at a corner, he bumps into Moblit. Papers in his hands fall to the ground, making a mess at their feet. Levi scoffs as he looks on Moblit collecting the papers on the ground, haphazardly.

“Watch where you're going.”

“I'm sorry, Captain.” Moblit says exasperatedly. “Squad leader is rushing everything. We're going on a small mission, sir.”

“I know.” Feeling sorry for the current state that Moblit is in, Levi helps him collect the rest of the papers on the floor.

“Shitty glasses can be a handful. Where is she?”

“In her usual lab, preparing materials to collect samples if we encounter the blue titan.”

The hair on Levi's neck stood up at the mention of the blue titan. He stands up abruptly and leave Moblit in his mess. His steps are quick and when he reaches Hanji's lab, he bursts open the door.

“Well, well. If it is not Captain Grumpy honoring me with his presence.” Hanji grins as she looks up from her microscope, her spectacles on her head. Levi stares at her like he had seen a ghost.

“Oh, come on!” Hanji shrieks. “Don't tell me you're mad because I woke up earlier than you.”

“Have you ever heard of, 'early bird catches the worm'?” Hanji asks rhetorically as she place her spectacles on the bridge of her nose. “Be a bird, Le...”

Before she could finish her sentence, Levi reaches her where she is sitting and grabs her shoulders. His next move surprised her completely, it made her speechless. He pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Uh, Levi. We're in my lab.” She pats his back awkwardly. Hanji lets him hold her as long as he wants. After a few moments, Levi pulls her away from him to look at her face.

“Had a bad dream?” Hanji asks. Levi nods, not letting her go.

“Please tell me a titan killed me.”

Levi immediately lets go of her with a cringe on his face.

“Listen to me, don't go looking for it.” His face is serious again. “I will break every horses' legs in the regiment if that is what it takes for you to stay put.”

“No...not the horses.” Hanji mocks him combined with a fake worried face.

“Tch.”

Hanji pulls out a paper from a file and put it in front of Levi.

“This is the map of the area we're going to explore. From the wall to the forest where the blue titan was spotted, it will take about 30 minutes on horses. Any titans in the proximity will be handle by the garrisons.” She points on the map. “I'm confident we will make it, Levi.”

“Fine, I'll agree on one condition.” Levi pauses deliberately to torment her. “You and I can't be separated at all. Stay by my side the whole time.”

Hanji is excited with Levi's answer, gives him the biggest smile he had ever seen. She leans in to close the gap between them.

“I'm glad you're coming with us.” She whispers to his ear.

“Squad leader, I foun...” Mobit says as he enters the lab. “Owh, no. Nope, nothing. I found nothing.”

Surprised to see Levi and Hanji in close proximity, he turns abruptly and leave the room.

“NOT AGAAAIN” whimpers an exasperated Moblit. He didn't realize that he can be heard from the lab. Hanji giggles as she looks at a blushing Levi. He feign a cough to break the tension between them.

“I'm serious, Hanji. Remember our deal.”

 

* * *

 

“ENOUGH!” Hanji shouts. “We've been following your orders for hours and we have not seen a single titan. Enough with your games, we're doing as I say from now on.”

“You want to split up and meet in the middle of the forest, right?” Levi's answer caught her by surprise. “No! We've agreed not to be separated, Four Eyes.”

“That's it! I'm pulling ranks now. Erwin put me in charge of this mission. Not you. You and your squad are subjected to my orders” Hanji says furiously but she doesn't stop there.

“If you disagree, then leave! Go back to the walls. I'll report your insubordination to the higher ups when we get back.” Her breathing are erratic. She can't control her anger anymore.

“Squad leader, captain, please stop arguing.” Moblit looks back and forth between Hanji and Levi. “We are in the titan's territory, it is not sa...”

Hanji shoots Moblit a deathly glare which silences him. Hanji gives the same glare to Levi. Maybe she can use the same scare tactic on him. It never works but if only he could see how important this is to her, he would change his mind and follow her orders.

“We're all turning back. This is pointless. There is no titan here, let alone a blue one.” Levi commands. Apparently, Hanji's ploy hasn't work. She has no choice but to proceed on her own. Ignoring Levi's orders, Hanji pulls the rein of her horse.

“Squad, on me!” as she rides off into the forest. Her squad right behind her. Before Moblit rides away, he mouthed a 'sorry' to Levi.

Levi and his squad looks on as Hanji and her squad rides away from them. Levi is contemplating if he should catch up with them and hit Hanji on her head so she'd pass out. Then, take her back. Maybe he should let them go. Maybe his worry is baseless. It was just a dream. A horrible nightmare.

“ _She will be fine.”_

“Well, if Captain Levi can't control her, I don't think anyone else can.” Oluo says as he interrupts Levi's thoughts.

“Squad leader Hanji is very dedicated to her work. She has her reasons.” Petra tries to calm the heated situation while signaling Oluo to shut up.

“Your orders, Captain?” Eld asks as he eyes Levi carefully. Levi looks like he is ready to kill anybody who crosses him.

“Tie the spare horses to the trees.” He pauses while he wipes his brow. “Then we wait.”

“ _It was just a nightmare. She will be fine”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be an easy chapter. I technically plagiarize myself and repeat a lot of things. Well, here it is.


	3. Day 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the themes for Levihan AU Week is Iconic Movie. I think this is a good time to mention that this fic was inspired by Edge Of Tomorrow. I'm not sure if that movie is iconic but I love it. So this doubles as my weekly multi chapter fic and my contribution to Levihan AU Week. A little late than usual because I was working on the other fic for Reversal AU. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of deaths, bloody nose and suicide.

“ _I screwed up pretty bad this time, huh?” Hanji moves her hand and Levi reach for it without even breaking their eye contact. Her hand is cold. Levi thinks if he squeeze harder, her hands will be warm again_

“ _I love you...” she blinks and a single teardrop falls at the side of her cheek. “I'm sorry I never said that to you. That is the only choice I made that I regret.”_

 

* * *

 

Levi wakes up with a jolt.

“For f*ck's sake, this is not a dream.” 

He immediately gets off his bed and freshens up at a record time and leave the quarters to go to  _her_ lab. He is determined to find her now and nothing will stop him. 

On his way to her lab, Levi thinks of all the excuses he could think of to make her change her mind about looking for the blue titan. This time, he will be more eloquent. So eloquent, Hanji will have no choice but to consider it.

Yes, she will be safe this time around. Levi has no idea what's going on but he is not about to let Hanji die again.

He enters the building that  houses Hanji's lab or as he likes to call it, the Shitty Hole. It was Erwin's idea to give Hanji an entire building to run. Levi thinks that Erwin favors  her too much. He gets it, Hanji is smart and her researches  _sometimes_ benefit the corps but this has to stop.

Levi makes a turn at the corridor and enters the first door on his right to the usual lab Hanji spends most of her time. Her entire squad is there but her.

“Good morning, Captain!” Moblit stands up abruptly, salutes and greets him - too eager for Levi's preference. The rest of the squad follows Moblit's action.

“Where is Four Eyes?” totally ignoring the salute.

“Squad leader is in her office, sir.” Moblit waits for Levi to acknowledge his answer but he didn't receive any so he continues, “Squad leader is filling in forms to...”

He scoffs before Moblit could finish his sentence and he leaves the room. Hanji's office is at the end of the corridor. Levi passed by two other doors – one to a common  room  and the other one is a second lab for secondary research- whatever that means. 

Levi doesn't even bother to knock when he burst into Hanji's office. She is sitting behind a large desk, writing. Hanji's office is just like any other officer's office but messier. Levi is a little surprise to see her office clean and organized for once. Her squad must have cleaned it up.

“Well, well. If it is not Captain Grumpy honoring me with his presence.” she gives him the biggest smile, it warms his heart. It is so easy to run to her, give her a hug and let everything slide. To let her be happy. But no, he must stop her from the shit storm that is about to happen.

“Oh, come on!” Hanji shrieks. “Don't tell me you're mad because I woke up earlier than you.”

Hanji stands from her seat and walks around her desk to meet Levi in the middle of the room. In her hand is  a piece of paper with Erwin's signature on it. She shows it to him.

“Erwin approves it. Do you know how hard it is to convince him? I was almost certain he wouldn't let me go.” she says excitedly as she waves the paper to his face. Levi annoyingly snatch the paper from her hand and walks past her to get a better light to read it.

“Tch.” he scoffs. “I can't imagine it be too hard for you to take off your clothes in front of him. So what, did you suck his dick too?”

Levi turns to see Hanji with a perplexed face. This is one of the few times Levi can't figure out what she is thinking. 

She surprises Levi with a kick straight to his abdomen which pushes him back to her desk. He looks down his shirt, couldn't believe what just happened. When he looks up, a book is flying toward his direction. He flex a little missing the book by the skin of his teeth.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Hanji shouts and she is standing by her bookshelf.

“TAKE. THAT. BACK.” with each word, Hanji throws a book to Levi. He must have been really swift in dodging because she keeps missing. She throws another book to him that he effortlessly slaps away.

Hanji who is getting frustrated, raised a finger to lecture about  boundaries decides that there is no point in lecturing Levi. He will do whatever he wants regardless. The next best thing she could do is to hurt him. Hurt him bad – or kill him. Maybe by then he'd learn the line that he had cross.

She is not wearing her 3DMG and she took off her concealed weapons when she entered her office, so there is nothing on her that could inflict pain on him. She struts to the fireplace and picks up a fireplace poker. This would do for now.

Once Levi can guess what Hanji intends on doing, he shifts to the other side of the desk in an attempt to keep the distance between them.

“Hanji! Think about what you're going to do!” Levi tries calm her down.

“Oooh! I know what I want to do. Don't you worry about that.” Hanji says threateningly as she walks closer to the desk. 

“I dare you to say that to my face again!” Hanji tries to distract Levi by talking to him. 

“Just because you're wearing a fancy cravat, you think you're above everybody else, huh?!” 

Once she thinks she got a good reach, she swings the poker across his face but he ducks much to her frustration. Then she lurched forward to stab him which Levi easily evade. However, Hanji loses her balance and falls face first on her desk. Levi takes this chance to grab her hand that is holding the poker and slides across the desk. She has no choice but to spin following Levi's movement or she'll risk  dislocating her arm. When they are face to face, Levi pushes her until her back is on the desk while holding both of her arms above her head.

Both of them are breathing heavily and with Levi on top of Hanji, he can't help but to take a peek at her chest. Just for a split second. Hanji finds that gesture to be insulting. She frees a hand from his grip and push his shoulder as hard as she can to get him off of her.

“IS THAT ALL YOU THINK OF ME?!” and she continues to swing the poker in all directions. She is too angry, any strategy she has is now gone. 

Levi is used to sparring with Hanji and he can read every move she makes, but unhinged Hanji is unpredictable. The logical move is to take the poker away from her. So when Hanji swings high, Levi squats and gives her a sweep kick which makes her fall to the floor. When Hanji tries to get up and strike Levi, he grabs that arm again and this time he whacks the poker away from her hand.

Then Hanji quickly crosses her legs and wraps it around his neck trapping him in a chokehold.

“How could you say that to me when you know well how I feel about you?!” she says as she tightens her chokehold. “HOW I FEEL ABOUT US!”

“You..you're misunderstan..” Levi couldn't make a coherent sentence with his air flow cut off. He tries to disentangle himself from her legs but those long legs are strong and he can't breathe. 

“Am I?” she asks rhetorically. “Well, understand THIS!” she bends her knees to pull him closer to her and then she punches him across his face. She releases him off her legs and kicks him on his chest. While Levi is holding his nose in his palm, Hanji stands up.

“Are you bleeding, Captain Levi?” she teases him. Levi takes a look at his palm and he is indeed bleeding from his nose. 

“Come and fight me, YOU BASTARD!” 

Levi can't take this humiliation anymore. He raises from where he was kicked, wipes his nose and contemplates if he should attack Hanji. She sees that he is hesitating with his moves, so she engages him with hand to hand combat. Every time she strikes, Levi would block. He couldn't bring himself to hit her on purpose.

This annoys Hanji even more. At a moment of ultimate annoyance,  she jumps on him and starts to pull his hair. Reflexively, Levi pushes her and slams her to the door. From the way she grunts, Levi knows he had pushed too hard.

“Hanji, I'm sorry.” Levi put his hand up as if surrendering to her. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Wrong answer.” Hanji grabs a letter opener on a table by the door. It will not harm him in anyway but she'll make it work. She can't win a fight with Levi without any weapon.

“I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE!” Hanji continues with her strikes. Levi doesn't even move except for an occasional swerve to avoid the thing in Hanji's hand. When they get close enough, Levi grasps her hand and pins her to the door. 

She wiggles as hard as she can to free herself from him.

“Hanji, calm down. Look at me.”

When they finally make an eye contact, Levi is surprise to see that her eyes are watery.

“ _Is she crying?”_

“I hate you.”

That phrase hit him hard to his core. He didn't expect to feel that way when she said it. He can't name it, the feeling he is having. Dejected? Disappointed? Shattered? It's shattered. He keeps looking into her eyes behind those glasses, searching for a sign that this is all a joke.

She finally looks away when tears fall on her cheeks. Levi loosens his grip, thinking that he should give her a hug or something. Anything compassionate but he doesn't act on it. She pushes him aside and turns to open the door. And then, she is gone.

At the other side of the door, Hanji squad are all standing at the corridor. The noises they made must have alarmed them.

“Captain Levi!” Moblit shrieks. “Your nose is bleeding!”

* * *

 

Levi wakes up to the rude knocks on his door. He can tell with his eyes closed that he is lying in the couch in his office.

“What?!” he shouts to the person at the other side of the door.

“Captain, it's morning already.” Levi sits upright hastily in his couch after hearing that. Wait, he didn't die, didn't he? The day didn't start again, right?

He recalls what happened after the brawl. Levi went to the infirmary. The doctor told him to stay put until the blood stops. The blood finally stopped, and he was discharged from the infirmary in the evening. The doctor prescribed him something for the pain and told him to take it according to his discretion.

Then he went to his office to take a nap which turned into a deep sleep.

“ _Dammit, I overslept!”_

Levi opens the door to see Eld is standing at attention. 

“Good morning, captain!” Eld says as he salutes his captain. “Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office.”

“Hmm.” is his only respond. Then he remembered something. “Wait, they called off Four Eyes' expedition, right?”

“No, sir. I'm afraid squad leader Hanji, squad leader Mike and their squads have left the compound early this morning.” 

“Shit.” he leaves Eld and walks quickly to Erwin's office which is not far from his own office.

Erwin's office door is opened when Levi gets there. Good, less doors for him to burst.

“You look awful, Levi.” Erwin says as he looks up from the paper he was reading. “Hanji did that to you?”

“Shut up.” he feels a little headache from walking too fast and stressing over her, so he casually walks into Erwin's office and sits at a couch.

“You let them go?” Levi asks, too calm. In his mind, he is screaming at Erwin's face.

“Yes. She explained to me the importance of this special outing and even handed me a report with extensive details.” Erwin pauses to gauge a response from Levi but he is too unreadable. “Her projections look promising.”

“Well then, based on her 'projections' when are they coming back?” Levi asked, too groggy to argue any further.

“Before nightfall.”

“I bet you my life they wouldn't.” and with that, Levi leaves the room.

Levi has been standing on top of the wall for two hours now but there is no sign of anyone coming from the horizon. Usually, it is around this time that they were attacked and killed by those big ass titans. If anyone survive that, they should have reached the wall by now.

“ _What if no one survived. Maybe everybody is dead.”_

“Captain! Movements spotted coming from the forest!” shouted one of the Garrisons. Petra, who never leave his side since they got here, hands him a telescope. 

“It's Mike. He is carrying someone.” he mumbles. “Lower the lifts! And get the medics!” 

Because only a handful of people are involved in this mission, it is unnecessary to use the big gate. With the assistance from the Garrisons, the lifts were enough to get them to the other side of the wall.

When they get the signal to pull up, Levi waits anxiously at the edge of the wall.

“Captain, you're standing too close to the edge.” Petra warns him.

The first lift arrives and there is no one but a horse in it. Finally, the second lift comes to view with Mike cradling a bloody Nanaba. When they reach the top of the wall, Mike carries Nanaba to where the medics are waiting. He looks around, expecting a certain captain to be there. Once he spots Levi standing at the edge of the wall looking at the direction of the forest, he makes his way to him.

“Levi, I'm sorry. Nobody else made it.” He grasps Levi's shoulder to offer his condolences. “I tried to save them but we didn't get there in time. I'm sorry.” 

“Push me.”

“What?” surprised to hear him say that, Mike realizes that Levi is standing too close to the edge of the wall, too close for his comfort. “Let's go somewhere else to talk. I'll tell you what she said to me before she died. Come.”

“She told you the one thing she regret, didn't she?”

“This is not the place to talk, let's go.” a hint of distress in Mike's voice. He can't lose another friend. Not today.

“Mike, I can't jump on my own. I have to die.” Levi speaks over his shoulder. “Help me do it.”

“This is ridiculous! Levi stay away from the edge before I drag you.”

Before Mike could grab his shoulder again, Levi jumps off the wall.  He can hear the whirring sound from Mike's gear. On the way down to the ground, he closes his eyes and hopes that the next time he opens it, the day will start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fighting scene between Levi and Hanji was inspired by a scene in Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Edit: After rereading it, aahh, so many mistakes and bad pacing. I spent too much time writing their fight scene, I kinda write off the rest. I'll clean it up when I have time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. There might be a few things that are worded poorly because English is haaard. Expect typos and grammar errors but feel free to point it out. I would appreciate any comments but please be nice. I have no self-esteem :)


End file.
